109086-how-is-the-game-at-50
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The Attunement fixes aren't in yet and wont be in drop 3 either. A Carbine employee stated on Reddit that it's going to take several weeks and that it wont be patched in, so it might be in for drop 4 but nobody knows yet. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Theres pretty much alot to do, if you do it for the sake of enjoyment. In terms of progression, the guidelines are narrow, and alot of this users chose not to partake in, and then complain there is not alot to do. Theres still tons of people that partake in all of these activities, just alot of people feel pidgeon holed because they would rather not do alot of it. | |} ---- ---- ---- There is something very important about being 50 in this game. Make friends with game players. The social aspect is so important because this game is incredibly difficult at 50. In the responses here, you see the difference. People that mastered guilds, circles, and have friends from PUGs, they're having a great time. It's the best MMORPG in the world. People who soloed, PUGed with single-serving group members, and expected to waltz into raiding are very disappointed. More than anything else, hard MMORPGs require you to socialize; there's no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Try to PUG vet adventures, be ready to roll the dice on whether you complete it. Think you want world bosses? Be ready to try and convince 20 people to jump that boss. Forget about raiding if you can't join a raiding guild, there is no margin for error. But between guilds and circles (the most underutilized function in the game), meeting people is actually a cinch. Join some circles, join a guild, make some friends, and you'll be hard pressed to figure out where to stuff your time. It doesn't take long on these forums to know who did what. | |} ---- Don't assume people's feelings with how they played the game. Kind of an insulting assumption to make about any player that feels they have constructive criticism of the game or are underwhelmed at the experience. | |} ---- I'm under no compunction to not make a commentary based on what I've heard and seen in the game. People who guild and circle well don't tend to be in the camp that feels underwhelmed. If you feel that me saying that a fairly large percentage of the population who didn't enjoy the game had trouble with the social aspect is insulting, I'm perfectly willing to be proven wrong. However, complaints I've heard tend to be as follows: 1. Attunement takes a long time because you can't just PUG vet dungeons, and raids are walled off behind attunement and can't be PUGged either. Therefore, Carbine made a mistake in walling off the content. 2. There isn't anything to do at endgame. There are only a few daily quests which get old and solo DPS can take an hour to clear a queue. Obviously there is too much hidden behind group content, Carbine didn't plan enough for solo players. 3. PVP is broken. There are few Warplot matches. Obviously, it was broken at launch because AOE healing from medics made it a zerg fest. Now it's broken because healing is useless. There are people tanking their ratings to run less skilled players up the arena ladder. A lot of this is fixed if you're in guilds and circles that run group content. One guy that tanks his rating isn't a match for five guys that are capable of getting that rank. Raids and dungeons are a lot easier when you're pre-communicating and talking to your groups. PVP is a lot easier when you run in better coordinated groups; you can steamroll a PUG if you know how to work together. Hell, even RP is made better by circles and guilds. This isn't just a problem with Wildstar, either. Plenty of people get on Blizzard's tits because they launch content so slowly, but despite what you hear, not everyone runs heroic raids. Solo players run out of content to PUG (because in Blizzard's case, they made regular content a LOT easier) and then yell at Blizz because they don't have another expansion done in the two weeks it takes people to clear ezmode raids. And, of course, they feel heroic raiding is useless because it's harder to PUG, so obviously, Blizz didn't make that content for them. I feel confident in saying, though, that a lot of people who come into these forums to complain about the game's gating, time investment, inaccessibility, etc. aren't interested or able to make full use of the game's social tools. There are changes that could be made, but I feel it necessary to make known that if you expect to walk to the back of Datascape with a PUG of random people you simply expect will all be good enough to follow the bouncing ball, you're being unrealistic. You need to know people to reliably clear content; the endgame in almost all areas is exponentially enhanced for people who did more than log in and queue up for a random or run out to do dailies and log out. Given what I've seen on these forums, what I've experienced in the open world, and what I've heard said by IRL friends who play, I have absolutely no issue making that assumption and informing people that hit 50 they'd do well to start filling a rolodex with quality people and joining a couple social clubs. I think it's better than having them queue up by habit and wonder why they can't make any headway. | |} ---- ---- You're joking right? You joined a game that is advertising as 'Hardcore Raiding Environment', that was well-known and publically advertised as such.... and you did this.. for the solo content??? Oh you guys are just awesome! | |} ---- Their first content patch was a solo patch. There'll be another upcoming. Housing is done completely on your own so you can show your friends. Everything right up to raiding has the option for PUGs, even if the difficulty scale is harsh. There are challenges, which I'm sure most people didn't get gold in. Shiphands can be done all by your lonesome. There's plenty to solo, but what you're failing to realize is that people don't actually want to solo. You've got 50 levels, six character slots, and tons of daily zones to do, but people don't want to do that. That's not endgame, and it gets boring being on your own. What do solo players want? Beats me, but they've had more content dropped on their heads, and given at launch, than anything else. There are still only two raids, one guild has killed one boss so far. You can't on the one hand complain Carbine hasn't done enough for solo players when the players are focused so exclusively on group content. Everyone wants to attune. Everyone wants to raid. They're angry that they "can't", because attunement takes more than a few days and raiding will eviscerate a PUG raid on their first trash pull if everyone's not on the same page. I try to help by offering things for solo players to do and more easily puggable content, but I am very well aware of what the MMO in MMORPG means, and my MMORPG background is fairly common knowledge. I think it's a little unfair to say that everyone, no matter how much time or effort they're willing to invest, should all have access to the same content. Maybe that's an antediluvian way of looking at gaming, but I'm an antediluvian gamer. I back solo players for content when they know what they want. I'm not going to tell Carbine that they need to make the raids easier, or even offer some kind of kiddie pool mode, because solo players aren't pleased with the lot they've been given. I think they're doing a lot for solo players especially at the moment. It's not Carbine's fault if solo players want content that rewards like a raid does without the raid. Most "solo" players aren't really solo players, they just follow the path of least resistance in other games. There is no path of least resistance in Wildstar's raiding scene. If you want something more brutal than daily quest zones but don't want to meet or rely on any other players along the way and suffer their potential lack of skill, I'd love to hear your ideas on how that should be done. I'm not, nor have I ever been, in favor of giving a nerfbatted version of endgame raids to people who have self-diagnosed their inadequacy. | |} ----